All the Long Years Home (1972 film)
All the Long Years Home (1972) whereas its the one of Dallas-based shots American independent adventure drama horror nonfictional family comedy film was directed by David M. Freeman (his debut film), was also produced by S.F. Brownrigg (credited as "Mr. Brownie", his debut produced in based shots), Alexander Grahame and David Gouldman whereas its was co-screenplay by Christopher Georges and Ann Wrong original concepts by Lance Bass (credited as Lance M. Bass), Yuri Lowenthal, was birth in 1971, before voice cast, was first film of All the Long Years Home franchise. Whereas its starring the main protagonist led portrayed by Miles Goddard (David Carmichael), his named was the Rothschild families, two children is young boy Dave Rothschild at aged 11 (Ron Locke) and his good boy name is young girl Amy Rothschild at ages 10 (Annie Most), Annie Rothschild at ages 23 (Janet Waldo) and sights by Christopher M. Rothschild at aged 32 (Christopher George), his other characters from David Copeland (Stephen Maltin, in debut actor role), Mr. Jack Miles (Dave Stephenson), Dr. Jane Moen (Amy Stevenson), his presidents Max Stiles (Eric Idle) and the main antagonist lead portrayed by former farmer killer hammers, Alexander Gordon (John Cleese), his named good dogs, Joe (a dog played by St. Bernard). It's was original scored by Robert (born March 22, 1940 in Austin, Texas) and Roger Hawkins (born March 20, 1932 in England), it's was filmed in Austin, Texas, whereas its shots on filmed started July 1, 1972 and ended July 10, 1972. His opening theme songs, "Are Friday is Gone Loving You (Theme from All the Long Years Home)" by The Statler Brothers, his closing theme, "Our Something Down in Compared to Puppets and Others" by Andrew Nelson (from The Morning Star). Was originally rated G, it's manufactured by the Nashville-based facility, Walt Disney Foundations, it's was release on July 22, 1972, Tom Kalinske (credits known as Thomas Kalinske, in before SEGA debut film producer, writer and director role) it's was executive producer, whereas its produced by Dallas-based company, Thomas Kalinske Productions, opening credits read, "Thomas Kalinske Presents", distributed by Film Ventures International (original release in 1972), and currently version by New Line Cinema (current, release in read byline, "A AOL-Time Warner Company"), in their DVD versions of region 1 on March 22, 2002. It's was full-length done in 98:27 minutes. Plot All the Long Years Home was starring the character of David Carmichael, Ron Locke, Annie Most, Janet Waldo, Christopher George, Stephen Maltin (in debut actor role), Dave Stephenson, Amy Stevenson, Eric Idle and John Cleese. Prologue The films opens with small Texas towns, meet the Miles Goddard (David Carmichael) and David Copeland (Stephen Maltin), has only street money into villages, wild is not ending ever, his good dog and his little money. Chapter One: Last Ancient of Breeding Mixed Dogs Compared to nothing, the named is doctor laboratories Mr. Jack Miles (Dave Stephenson) and Dr. Jane Moen (Amy Stevenson), in their his named good dogs, Joe (a dog played by St. Bernard), has good home, believe in the bad dog, inspire satanism in nighttime on 11:30-pm clocks, bed to sleeping. The next day, in morning breakfast early house on 5:00-am clock, greats in the new dog of Joe, Joe whereas its back to shots comeback later, something is gone ever life scent, all the death scent. Meet the life of Rothschild families, two children is young boy Dave Rothschild at aged 11 (Ron Locke) and his good boy name is young girl Amy Rothschild at ages 10 (Annie Most), has good dog in new heaven, a new breeding mixed dogs. His young life in former teenage school Annie Rothschild at ages 23 (Janet Waldo) and former master adults sights by Christopher M. Rothschild at aged 32 (Christopher George), his two children in new dog home, backing time in Dave and Amy. Christopher and Copeland are gone killer in the party times here home, Rothschild family is not ending, being forgotten home in compass time living edge, where going future transcendence evolution solar, also through new light matters, is not sound and sight matter. Chapter Two: Moving on the Ending Ever Jane Moen and Jack Miles are kids now in chocolates, his new crunch dogs, everyday in open and closes flower, but is rainy day sunflower dancing, Christopher M. Rothschild has death scent, never thinking are living sunny day hours, Christopher M. Rothschild are now and them, his Good killing death scents. Christopher M. Rothschild are kiddie home, there's offices in medical information center, his apart of death scent, are not killer dog inside room, or outdoor garden never ending, his surrender food dogs, in their new life outside Christopher M. Rothschild missing, meeting the officer and presidents, Max Stiles (Eric Idle), has killer conducts in hero gave life. Amy and Christopher Rothschild are new dog freeze over, in good dinning house, has shout to the lord, shouting withing mental as anything one times bone, this loving in Dave Rothschild, Dave and Christopher are sidekicks. Chapter Three: Wings of Desire Fails is not basement in video on slaughter himself, his kill dog, has not start killing dog, but is not wandering nights, has basement back in time, his gone mistake comeback, gold miner is new gold scent of small Texas towns, back to the home, not start the car, his animal messaging phone, has rings of fire, Rothschild family are killer, meet Elliott Martin (Chris Beck), his family partners outside goods. It's was life, into the stops human real productions, inside out, or outside in, last times in horror facilities, his evil vampires are like Bram Stoker's Dracula, Yuri M. Lowenthal (Tom Huge) and his family, Lowenthal playing pianist and dancing with dogs, has Lowenthal two handle in life, dog his good Martin in computer machine. In their policeman (David Georges) and his cops (Andy Longer), has morning crying, has died, his revenge of nice, his good to been enough. His died, a new world into the life and death of sound and sight, former farmer killer hammers, Alexander Gordon (John Cleese), his keep minds of life, the house where hell froze over, in frontiers human outside in. Has death, in new world into the life of lights, is also worker (Leigh M. Rothschild, in debut role, before executive producer of Capstone), congrats is history enough saying thinking home, falling home, his not ending in engineering (Glenn Williams) and his calling, "Cook" (Glen Wilson). Chapter Four: Falling Home Has start the car, into the please police in things, his dog, are alternative hooks, has been enough to police please, stop rights in bad eating, Alexander Gordon his took look this no places ended, but may before stopping services, it's magic, today is not money dying spaceship raider. Christopher Rothschild and Yuri Lowenthal are loose died, his good my heads in childhood memories, his memorial square, but may in 3:20-pm clocks, has dining scene in moment, his pay pal on sugar and chicken, also chocolate milk, in their Chef Gregory (Nat Henson) and his named, drinking milk has magic. Prologue Rising is enough, meet the named of his kidnapping Amy and Dave Rothschild are two polices, his fights for dog, his named for Elliott Martin, Yuri Lowenthal, Alexander Gordon, Christopher Rothschild, David Copeland, Annie Rothschild, Jack Miles, Jane Moen, Miles Goddard, his policeman, has cop, his engineering, has workers, has code name, "Cook", and his named Chef Gregory, his all fights, has all streets, only street fights. His new life in time, Alexander and Christopher in new the hammer, his fights single human, something is killing, frontiers and name is not villain or satanism, Alexander Gordon stops the hammer. Christopher M. Rothschild same death, Christopher started the hammer, has death of Alexander Gordon was not kill, all the long years home, epic scent of fights, his code name nightmares calling, "Hallowed Ground", his family home, but is enough to darkness about not satanism, his named death of Elliott Martin, Yuri Lowenthal, "Cook", Chef Gregory, Jane Moen, Jack Miles, David Copeland and Miles Goddard, dogs is not first kill, dog named, his kidnapping, Amy and David is farewell Alexander Gordon stops the kills dog, his thanks from Amy and David, Christopher comings back in named, Christopher M. Rothschild stop the hammer. Alexander stops cop and policeman to the wandering, said golden nothing and noise will says goodbye engineering, workers, cop, policeman, and his Alexander Gordon will in saying goodbye forever home, my name has hallowed ground, Christopher M. Rothschild said, "My name is Christopher M. Rothschild", open his regards to double mystery in trouble house, has outside small Texas town, there's is no longer kidnap, has life trouble stopping back to normal order in nightmare. The films ends with Rothschild family, in their saying goodbye Joe the Dogs, Amy, David, Annie and Christopher Rothschild, are loose in everything's back to normal going home, then is not code-named, "Leo and Me!", his good partners Christopher M. Rothschild said, "Let's go home, oh yes, compared to nothing, or this hallowed ground, ha, ha ha, ha ha ha!", at the end of film and closing credits songs. Cast of Character (Closing Credits) Starring David Carmichael as Miles Goddard St. Bernard as Joey "Joe" the Dogs Stephen Maltin as David Copeland Co-Starring Dave Stephenson as Mr. Jack Miles Amy Stevenson as Dr. Jane Moen The Rothschild Family Ron Locke as Dave Rothschild at aged 11 Annie Most as Amy Rothschild at ages 10 Janet Waldo as Annie Rothschild at ages 23 Christopher George as Christopher M. Rothschild at aged 32 Also Starring Eric Idle as Maxwell "Max" Stiles Chris Beck as Elliott Martin Tom Huge as Yuri M. Lowenthal With David Georges as Policeman Andy Longer as Cop John Cleese as Alexander Gordon Leigh M. Rothschild as Workers Glenn Williams as Engineering Glen Wilson as Crockett "Cook" Williamson Nat Henson as Chef Gregory March Introducing Jack Williams as Fiddle Solos Jane Green as Young Girl And Steve Martin as Young Boy Featuring Jimmy Houghton-Steven Naughton J. Anthony Cole-Johnny Sexton Rodney Saxon-Marty Cummings Alexander Cunningham-Sean McCormick Andy McClintock-Stevie Clintock B.L. Campbell-Annie Marx Jane McNaughton-Jimmy McDonald Mike MacDonald-Donald Watchers Christopher W. MacNaughton Animal and Dog Trainer by David Sellers for Buddy Holly Foundation An Family Film by David M. Freeman An Thomas Kalinske Productions In Associate with Walt Disney Foundations A Film Ventures International Release Cast * David Carmichael as Miles Goddard * St. Bernard as Joey "Joe" the Dogs * Stephen Maltin as David Copeland * Dave Stephenson as Mr. Jack Miles * Amy Stevenson as Dr. Jane Moen * Ron Locke as Dave Rothschild at aged 11 * Annie Most as Amy Rothschild at ages 10 * Janet Waldo as Annie Rothschild at ages 23 * Christopher George as Christopher M. Rothschild at aged 32 * Eric Idle as Maxwell "Max" Stiles * Chris Beck as Elliott Martin * Tom Huge as Yuri M. Lowenthal * David Georges as Policeman #1 * Andy Longer as Cop #1 * John Cleese as Alexander Gordon * Leigh M. Rothschild as Workers * Glenn Williams as Engineering * Glen Wilson as Crockett "Cook" Williamson * Nat Henson as Chef Gregory March * Jack Williams as Fiddle Solos * Jane Green as Young Girl * Steve Martin as Young Boy * Jimmy Houghton as Cop #2 * Steven Naughton * J. Anthony Cole * Johnny Sexton * Rodney Saxon * Marty Cummings * Alexander Cunningham * Sean McCormick * Andy McClintock * Stevie Clintock * B.L. Campbell as Animal Trainer #1 * Annie Marx as Animal Trainer #2 * Jane McNaughton * Jimmy McDonald as Policeman #2 * Mike MacDonald * Donald Watchers * Christopher W. MacNaughton Opening Credits Main Article: All the Long Years Home (1972 film)/Opening Credits